The Tragedies of Sailor Moon
by emilaayy
Summary: Chapters are in no particular order, whatsoever. Enjoy. Includes heartbreak and death.
1. Usagi's Ache

-Sailor Moon One Shot-

_My beloved Mamo-chan… _I began to write. I poured my heart into the letter, just like every other I had written to him for the past thirty days. No reply. I told him about my day, how school was, how much things have gotten weird since Chibi-Chibi came… _I'm even starting to miss that little brat, Chibi-usa…_ I paused. Then, I told him how Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna didn't want me talking to Seiya anymore. _They won't let me talk to Seiya, but I really want to. He's a dear friend. I don't understand why they won't let me see him. It's so unfair._

I felt my eyes stinging, and my insides felt like they were crumbling. There was a sudden tingling sensation in my throat, and I knew I was about to cry. No. I must not. I will be strong, even if Mamo-chan isn't here. _What do I do? Mamo-chan, I miss you. _Of course, I wouldn't write that I've been calling his home phone just to hear his voice on the answering machine.

Two water droplets hit the page, the ink of my pen swirled around a little in the tiny puddles. I wiped my eyes, slipped the paper away to the side, and crossed my arms on the table. My hands moved on their own; my left hand reaching for the framed photo of Mamo-chan, Chibi-usa, and me, my right hand grabbing the phone on my desk. I automatically dialed his number.  
"Hello, this is Chiba's residence. I can't answer the phone since I'm studying abroad…"  
I hugged the photo frame, unable to contain myself. Daggers flew to my heart. It hurts too much, I want it to stop.  
"Mamo-chan… I want to see you. I want to hear your voice again."


	2. Mamoru's End

A blinding light collided into the plane suddenly; passengers barely had enough time to scream with fear. It was too late. They were already dead.  
_A terrorist bomb? _Mamoru thought – the sole survivor, but not by pure coincidence. _No, I would be dead by now. This is the work of something supernatural…_  
He tried to imagine several scenarios in his head. No good – they all had him dying in some way. Mamoru's face swiftly turned into one of determination. Automatically, his hand reached inside his interior jacket pocket for a rose…

"What was that?" he said to himself, checking around him profusely. An ambient, feminine – yet powerful – voice chuckled, there seemed to be no source of it.  
"I feel it… The shining energy of a Star Seed!" the voice proclaimed. An orb of extreme luminosity appeared before him, suspended in mid-air.  
Tuxedo Mask covered his eyes with his arm; the light was blinding…like before. "Who are you?"  
" I am the ruler of the entire galaxy, Galaxia!" the dimmer of the globe ceased, and a woman in bronze metallic armour became visible.  
"Why are you doing this?" he asked confidently, his cane in his hand, ready to defend. "What's the purpose in inflicting pain and suffering on innocent people?"  
"The entire galaxy belongs to me!" she exclaimed. "I decide on how things are to be treated."  
Tuxedo Mask felt an instinctive hate for the woman, heat building in his chest. "The galaxy belongs to nobody!"

Galaxia descended down onto the top of the plane so that she was looking down on him. _This man is stupid if he thinks he has a chance against me, _she thought proudly. "Do you want to clarify that?"  
Tuxedo Mask leaped to Galaxia, holding his cane in a fighting stance. She merely stood, leaving him shocked as she bounded even higher.  
_What the hell?!  
_Galaxia connected her two bracelets –her arms up with her elbows bent – and two giant atoms of swirling energy soared towards him. Stricken with a mix of fear and surprise, Tuxedo Mask's eyes widened – no time to do anything else except let himself be pierced by strange matter.

Mamoru's mask fell from his face. Everything moved slowly, yet the time ticked away as normal as the pumping of a heart. _Usako…_

"The Star Seed in charge of the Earth," he heard her say triumphantly as he fell to the ground. She gazed at the gem, mesmerised. "Now this planet is in my hands."  
"I don't think so," Mamoru managed to murmur, death creeping up on him. His head was drooping, his last breaths becoming shorter and shorter.  
"What?" Galaxia stared at him, taken aback. _Why isn't this man admitting defeat yet?_  
"On this planet, there are agents of love and justice, Sailor Soldiers who keep the peace," he lifted his heavy head, too tired to do anything but that. "They will definitely strike out your evil ambition."  
She was pokerfaced, trying to process what he was saying. _Sailor Soldiers?_  
"Usako," he whispered, his body disappearing into tiny, evaporating lights. The name itself made him feel more relaxed. _I'm so sorry._

Shrugging the man's 'Sailor Soldiers' speech off, Galaxia laughed mercilessly – a golden Star Seed floating just above her hand. She smirked. This was only just the beginning of the Star Seed seizing, and Earth is yet to feel her infinite wrath. The amber glimmer of Mamoru's Seed beautifully shone at regular intervals; adrenaline pumped fiercely in her body. _This_ is only the beginning of victory.


End file.
